


Serious threat

by tveckling



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Written for the prompt: "If we die, I’m going to kill you."





	Serious threat

Ophelia cursed and whipped her head back behind the wall, praying that the asshole who’d just appeared in sight hadn’t seen her. It felt like her heart was beating loud enough that everyone in the garage would hear, but her logical side kept telling her that wasn’t how it worked. The voice sounded a lot like Harris, actually, and Ophelia snorted into her hand at the thought. He would be standing next to her, rolling his eyes and explaining again exactly how logic worked—as though she didn’t know already. ‘People can’t actually hear your thoughts, even if you feel like you’re screaming them in your head, O.’

A tap on her arm alerted her to the fact that someone was next to her, and she almost shouted before she realized it was Jules. Going by the judging look Jules knew how close she had been to loudly give away their position. Ophelia didn’t have time to care about that, though, there were fa more pressing matters at hand. 

“There were only supposed to be one guy!” she hissed, pulling down her mask. 

Jules mirrored the movement, showing off her determined but worried face. “I know. I guess he was nearby and heard the commotion? You weren’t exactly quiet, you know.”

“Yeah well, sorry, but it kind of hurts when someone kicks you between the legs, even if you’re a girl,” Ophelia whispered furiously and grimaced at the throb the remembrance caused. 

Jules’ forehead creased and she leaned closer. “Are you alright? I’ve never actually been- does it really hurt?”

“Of course it hurts!” Ophelia took a quick look around the wall and saw that the asshole twins had met up and were talking, probably discussing what to do. Assholes. “Anyway, enough anatomy lessons. There’s two of them now, and we know at least one of them has a knife. What’re we gonna do? Back out and try again another time?”

“If we do that it will be really hard to get him alone again for a long time.” Jules drummed her fingers against her leg, thinking so hard Ophelia imagined she could almost hear the whirlwind of thoughts. “No. No, we can’t let him escape now. If he does he’ll just feel that he doesn’t have anything to fear, and then he’ll just go after another girl. No, we have to stop him now. Tonight.”

Of course, Ophelia had already known she would say that. Truth be told, that’s what she felt as well. Letting a rapist go just because there was a hitch in the plan wasn’t something she would do. Although…

“You’re gonna take the guy with the knife, right?” she asked quickly. “Because you’re better at all this shit, and I don’t want to die, do you hear me? If we die, I’m gonna kill you. So you better take care of that guy.”

Jules smiled quickly, then sobered. “I don’t want to die either, so I think that’s a good plan. Now, listen, here’s what we will do.”


End file.
